


Things My Heart Used to Know

by inkandapurplequill



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort then angst, Fluff then angst, Gen, Ghostbur, Shapeshifter!Sally, honestly poor Ghostbur dude can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandapurplequill/pseuds/inkandapurplequill
Summary: Ghostbur goes for a wander and is pulled into the past.Based on the song "Once Upon a December" from the movie "Anastasia".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Things My Heart Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I'm just trying to figure out how this site works, and any tips would be appreciated. I've got another, longer fic hopefully coming out later.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

Ghostbur wandered through the snowy forest. He didn’t know why Dream had told him to go here. He didn’t question it, though. Dream was nice! He was good! Right?

_Things I almost remember_

As the spirit floated around, pondering this, a glowing orb appeared. Ghostbur stopped in his tracks and stared. The orb seemed to call to him, whispering traces of his past. His long-forgotten memories. Maybe this golden ball could give him some of his memories back! He liked the few experiences he remembered, but surely it would be nice to remember more good things!

_And a song someone sings_

Ghostbur approached the orb cautiously. He held out gray translucent fingers and gently touched the shining ball. A quiet voice started singing; Ghostbur recognized it as his own.

“My L’Manberg, my L’Manberg. My L’Manberg, my L’Manberg…”

_Once upon a December_

Suddenly, Ghostbur was pulled into another world. Blinking open his pure white eyes, he gazed upon the scene in front of him. A quiet lake surrounded a small island. Trees surrounded the outside of the lake, and the entire area was bathed in golden light. It was peaceful. No war, no shouting, no people looking at him with hatred they thought he couldn’t see. He didn’t know why they looked at him like that. He couldn’t remember anything bad that he did. So why did people look at him like he just burned their house down?

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

He looked at the island again and his heart leapt into his throat. 

“Sally?” he asked, disbelieving. A figure who looked like his past shapeshifter mistress stood in the middle of the island, her cream-colored dress blowing in the breeze. “Sally?” he called again. She turned around and laughed. A sound he hadn’t heard in years. 

“Wil!” She waved. “Come and join us!”

Us?

“Mum, look!” 

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

Fundy ran towards his mother. He held out a single white flower. “I found it!” he said proudly. 

Sally laughed again. Such a gorgeous sound, Ghostbur thought he could never hear it enough.   
“Good work Fundy!” She said, picking up the boy and spinning him around in the air. 

_Figures dancing gracefully_

Wilbur watched in amazement. His family, together again. His son was happy again. Fundy appeared to have none of the disdain he previously held towards his father. He was… younger, too. Wilbur realized where he was. 

“This looks like L’Manberg… before it was L’Manberg. Before the camarvan. Before…”

“I’m in the past,” he said aloud. 

_Across my memory_

As soon as he said those words, his vision rippled. Sally and Fundy’s forms grew blurry, and their voices were distorted. Sally laughed again, but it didn’t sound like her. It didn’t sound like anything he had ever heard before.

Wilbur’s family started fading away. His eyes widened and he reached out towards them. “Don’t go!” He cried. 

“Don’t leave me again!”

_Far away, long ago_

He jumped into the water separating him from his loved ones. Their features grew mistier by the second, and soon they would disappear. Wilbur tried to swim, but the water weighed down his arms. The world started dissolving as Wilbur frantically tried to stay afloat. Sally and Fundy were getting smaller and farther away as they slowly vanished.

_Glowing dim as an ember_

Wilbur slipped underwater. Bubbles escaped from his mouth as he sank into inky depths. He could still see the sunlight of the world above, shining dimly, and tried to swim upwards. He wanted to feel happy and content again. A strangled cry left his lips as the strength left his arms and he began sinking.

_Things my heart used to know_

Memories streamed past him as the water pulled him deeper and deeper. Every glimpse shone for a brief second before it disappeared, taking the memory with it. He felt brief twinges of happiness, love, joy, and excitement that quickly died. He begged anyone, anything, to let him feel those emotions again. 

_Things it yearns to remember_

The torrent of memories grew until they overwhelmed him. He grasped at the little scenes desperately as they slipped through his fingers. He just wanted to remember! 

He just wanted to be truly happy again. 

_And a song someone sings_

He was finally thrown out of the fantastical nightmare and back into the cold and dark forest. His body was once more translucent and gray. He felt as empty and forgetful as he did before, only he was left with a feeling of despair. The memory of his experience had already faded into nothingness. 

_Once upon a December_

Ghostbur sat down in the snow and sobbed for a reason he couldn’t remember.


End file.
